The Foreigners
by Nakamoto Taree
Summary: A ghostly village completely different from that of the Shinobi world lies in hiding, waiting to be discovered. One where chakra is not utilized. One where a different power is harnessed. What happens when a young Shinobi finds a member of what remains of the village? Will the world accept them? Or will they too be hunted to extinction like many others of the Shinobi world?
1. Prologue

Time is a unit of measurement created by man. Space, a term to create that which is unoccupied. To say that man has a thorough understanding of both would be a lie. One could argue that since man created the concept of time, that man should know the ins and outs well. Time and space are elusive when it comes to a complete understanding of both. Theories of dimensions and strings of reality have been proposed by some of man. Effects of traveling through time have been thought to bear severe consequences. Yet, man does not think of mere coincidence. That every event occurs in a place and time for a specific reason. Man has come to call this occurrence: Fate. Man relies on Fate to blame for their own actions and the consequences that follow. It is in truth that man has a conscious to make decisions. One thought might lead down a new thread of events, while another leads to a completely different line. Fate cannot be entirely blamed for what man so chooses to do. It merely nudges man in the right direction, but the thoughts of man can be quite traitorous when so chosen to be.

In a land far away, it would seem Fate had many actions leading to the creation of countries and villages. Earth. Fire. Iron. Lightning. Snow. Sound. Water. Wind. Sky. These countries each had their attributes and downfalls. Each conquered. Each defeated. It is the balance of life that none shall forever conquer over another. Wars fought over petty things man felt claim over, and wars fought to protect and free the innocent. Man is both open and secretive, trusting and suspicious, greedy and humble. A balance of yin and yang, if one is so bold to make a claim as such.

Fate also lead to the creation of creatures of darkness. Some large and domineering, power beyond man's comprehension. Others small and cunning where they lie to strike at a moment most opportune. Man countered these beasts by sealing them within human sacrifices, as Fate had planned. Man defied Fate, though, and cursed the ground these sacrifices stood upon. Man was bitter and jealous of these sacrifices. It was one of these sacrifices, a young boy of Fire Country, who would discover something that would shake the very foundation of man's belief. This young boy was prophesied to save the world, little known fact. However, he was also fated to discover a young group of people within a hidden, unknown village if he made the right choices.


	2. Enter One Uzumaki Naruto

**AN: So, I just want to say a quick word before you read the chapter. This story is completely AU. Sasuke never left for Orochimaru, the characters may seem a little OOC, and obviously, I've made Aincrad into a small village type thing...yeah. I have taken both concepts of Naruto and SAO, and made a hodge podge of my own. So, there will be things different. And as the story also implies, I will have an OC in there as well. So, if you want a stuck the script type of story, this isn't it. I'm creating new ideas as I go, and I may even go back and change things as I update. Who knows? Anyway, on with the story! Ja ne! -Taree**

* * *

Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a well-known established shinobi village. A village known for its kindness and acceptance of those outcasted or so that was what others were lead to believe. In all truthfulness, the civilians were content with only seeing biased information and never critically analyzing what they were told. One teenager understood this more than anyone. He understood that it was much easier to hate than to understand.

"Naruto! Haven't you been paying attention?" Said teenager turned to look at his female teammate. Haruno Sakura was an astoundingly beautiful girl. Her body lithe and well muscled. Her short pink hair and emerald green eyes complimented each other nicely. Being the medic-nin of their team, Sakura was an important asset. Unlike other in the medic-nin field, Sakura was more than capable in defending herself with the strength techniques taught to her by the legendary Senju Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto blinked before replying. "Ah, Sakura-chan, what were you saying?"

Sakura sighed and turned to look at her Hokage. "Forgive Tsunade-sama. It seems Naruto isn't all that excited at the prospect of a mission." Sakura said with a knowing smirk.

"OI! I am too excited, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed and thrusted a clenched fist into the air.

"Hn. Dobe."

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto turned to look at his other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. A well-known heart throb of Konoha, Sasuke was certainly gifted in the looks department. Strong muscles bulged in his crossed arms, his onyx eyes betraying slight amusement compared to the bored look on his face. Sasuke was the master of genjutsu of their team as well as a heavy hitter in ninjutsu.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Naruto. Tsunade-sama just finished explaining the objective of our mission." said the lone man leaning against the wall of the Hokage's office. Hidden behind an Icha Icha novel, Hatake Kakashi was a master of deception. His posture and face (what could be seen of it) portrayed a man relaxed while enjoying his adult novel. However, each knew that Kakashi was very well able to attack an enemy within a drop of a dime and was intently paying attention to his surroundings. As leader of Team Kakashi, Kakashi had always taught his students to look underneath the underneath by setting an example using himself. Boy, did it take them awhile to figure that out.

"GAKI! JUST FIVE MINUTES OF YOUR ATTENTION, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" yelled an irate Tsunade. With veins popping our of her forehead, the current Hokage couldn't help feel both fond amusement and exasperation at the boy she considered as her own blood.

"Ne, Obaa-chan! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Naruto exclaimed while slightly trembling from the Hokage's frustration. As the last member of Team Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto was definitely an enigma. Strikingly handsome, Naruto was known more for his bright personality than anything. The tall blonde wore nothing but orange and black, yet somehow he managed to be a master of discretion and concealing himself within any environment. Naruto was the tank of the teammate, what with him having an unending supply of chakra. However, his downfall was he thought on his feet. Naruto couldn't follow through plans made beforehand, but he was capable of analyzing situations quickly and executing on the spot plans. Naruto was considered the knucklehead of the team. However, training with Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin, seemed to help him grow as ninja. If only slightly.

Tsunade sighed before resuming a more serious face. "I'll repeat myself only once then. Team Kakashi, You're mission is more reconnaissance than anything. However, that doesn't make this mission any less dangerous. Some of our ninja reported of running into a strange barrier around the borders of Sound Country. It couldn't be seen or felt, but it was caught by a sensor within the group. It seemed to make any who traveled through it believe it was just a continuum of the landscape. I want you, Team Kakashi, to check this thing out. With two Sharingan users and a budding Seal Master, I feel you are the best suited for the situation. Explore what you can, and if you can, bring the barrier down. Update me with daily reports through the use of any of your summons. Understood?"

A resounding "Hai!" came from the teenagers while Kakashi continued to peruse his novel, giggling lightly as he read.

"This is going to be a long mission." Sakura murmured to herself.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" The one-eyed man turned slightly to look at his pink haired student.

"Why do you think that Tsunade-sama sent just our team to look at this barrier in Sound? Isn't Orochimaru still hiding somewhere within the country?" Sakura gave a quick side glance to Sasuke. Though the young man gave almost no outward reaction, one could see his shoulders tense slightly at the Snake Sennin's name.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! If we run into that bastard again, I'll kick his ass for sure!" Naruto exclaimed, interlocking his hands behind his head as they continued to stroll. Though they had downsized their traveling time by using the trees located around Konoha, Team Kakashi was now traveling through an open stretch of land. Kakashi had advised they take their time through the area, in case any traps were around by bandits or rogue ninja.

"Orochimaru hasn't been sighted within Sound for some time now. Although, it won't hurt for us to stay vigilant as we investigate the barrier. Naruto, you did remember to bring your Fuinjutsu supplies, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai! Ero-Sennin even gave me a few extra scrolls and ink just in case something happens. Obaa-chan showed us the reports from the ninja who found the barrier, and something smells a little fishy about it. It doesn't sound like any normal seal. Ero-Sennin and I passed some ideas about what the seal could be, but I'll more than likely have to use Gamabunta to get some advice from Ero-Sennin." Naruto went on to explain.

"Hn. I guess that training trip did do something for you after all, dobe." Seasick smirked lightly.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SASUKE-TEME?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Sakura yelled as she hit both boys across the head.

"Definitely a long journey ahead of us." Kakashi said aloud, agreeing with Sakura's earlier statement. "All of you quiet down. As much as I enjoy a good fight, I'd rather avoid any enemies if we can help it."

"Hai, Sensei!" Sakura said cheerily.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Why do you have to hit so hard?" Naruto pouted while holding his bruised head. Sasuke was also rubbing his head but chose to stay quiet, though that didn't stop the glare thrown Sakura's way.

"Someone has to keep you two boys lined out. You'd have probably killed each other during our genin days if I hadn't stepped in, ne?" Sakura giggled and smiled prettily.

"Hn."

Another sigh could be heard coming from the eldest man in the back of the group. Kakashi pulled out his book. It was much more interesting than listening to his team bicker amongst themselves. If they so happened to draw in enemies, well, they can take care of themselves. After all, his little Genin were now Chunin. Kakashi gave a soft perverted giggle as he turned the page of his book.


End file.
